


4ever (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [9]
Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: We ain't gonna live forever...





	4ever (vid)

Nothing flashy, just happy lesbian hijinks. 

**password: debs**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/4ever.avi) (49 MB, xvid)

Music: The Veronicas

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1086522.html)

 

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_   
_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_   
_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_   
_But I don’t really care_   
  
_Size me up, you know I beat the best_   
_Tick tock no time to rest_   
_Let them say what they're gonna say_   
_But tonight I just don’t really care_   
  
_Come on baby we ain’t gonna live 4ever_   
_Let me show you all the things that we could do_   
_You know you wanna be together_   
_And I wanna spend the night with you_   
_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_   
_Come with me tonight_   
_We could make the night last 4ever_   
  
_I’ve seen it all I’ve got nothing to prove_   
_Come on baby just make your move_   
_Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight_   
_Like we just don’t care_   
  
_Let me take you on the ride of your life_   
_That’s what I said alright_   
_They can say what they wanna say_   
_Cause tonight I just don’t even care_   
  
_(chorus)_   
  
_Lets pretend you're mine_   
_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_   
_You got what I like_   
_You got what I like, I got what you like_   
_Oh come on_   
_Just one taste and you’ll want more_   
_So tell me what you're waiting for_


End file.
